1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coal shaver having at least two shaver foundations and mining tools at each shaver foundation which work in both cutting directions of the coal shaver; the coal shaver being guided and pulled back and forth parallel to the side wall of a coal deposit by a link chain and a guide and having an intermediate part between the two shaver foundations.
2. The Prior Art
A sliding shaver with two shaver foundations is known in the art. These foundations are connected via an intermediate carriage that is attached to articulate at both shaver foundations. The intermediate carriage functions like a coupling rod. In addition to this, there is a mounting bridge connecting the two shaver foundations and their set-up parts, to which a shaver portal is attached. The shaver foundations and the intermediate carriage are rigid units that are connected to articulate with one another at both ends of the intermediate carriage in order to facilitate the required movability to transfer saddles, drive through depressions and drive around conveyor belts.
A coal shaver with two shaver foundations is described in DE-OS No. 27 09 392. In this coal shaver the foundations are connected by a bridge to which the components are also arranged to articulate. The two shaver foundations are connected by a chain so as to be high in tension, whereas the shaver chain is attached to both outer ends of the shaver foundations.
Coal shavers with two shaver foundations are known in the art from the German specifications Nos. 21 40 609, 21 37 962 and 21 18 713. In these the shaver foundations are arranged to articulate at both ends of a bridge. Here, too, the shaver foundations represent rigid components, just like the bridge in which the two shaver foundations and the bridge are connected to articulate with one another in order to guarantee the required movability and articulateness.